Majin's life
by Mafafa
Summary: Voici la vie d'u perso complétement inventé qui aurait été moi si j'avais été dans le livre. C'est un personnage qui se confond en moi, ma partie cachée... Bonne lecture


Majin's Life  
  
Chapitre 1 : Débarque en plein milieu d'année  
  
Un jour d'avril, débarqua une jeune fille, d'origine asiatique. Le directeur l'accueilla et la présenta aux élèves. Il dit : Bonjour chers élèves, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter une nouvelle élève parmis vous : Mafjin Fang.  
  
Majin rectifia : c'est Majin  
  
D : heu oui Majin.  
  
aux élèves (NDA : les signifie une action de la part de quelqu'un)  
  
Donc Majin vient de Chine, pour terminer ici ces études de sorcellerie. Je vous prie de lui accorder un accueil chaleureux. De plus, n'ayez pas peur, Majin parle parfaitement anglais, donc il n'y aura pas d'imcompatibilités au niveau langage.  
  
à Majin Va mettre le choixpeau sur ta tête, il te répartira.  
  
Elle alla alors placer sa tête sous le choixpeau. Elle attendit fébrile une réaction du choixpeau, se disant que ce n'était qu'un vieux bout de tissu, et se trouvant passablement ridicule avec lui sur la tête. Peut-être était- ce un test, un bizutage?  
  
Pour seule réponse Majin eu une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit :  
  
Non je ne suis pas un vieux bout de tissu,ni un bizutage ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. C'est moi qui décide de ta maison.  
  
Sur ce, il se tut.  
  
Après mûre réflexion, il cria : POUFSOUFFLE  
  
Majin parut surprise, mais heureuse, cela serait-donc sa maison, pour le restant des 3 années à venir. Elle était entrée directement en 4eme année, venant du collège magique le plus réputé de Chine, son pays natal.  
  
Elle alla alors s'assoir à sa nouvelle table. Une élève, vint tout de suite la voir.  
  
Bonjour je suis Hannah Abbot, en 4ème année, je te souhaite la bienvenue, je suis là, si tu as besoin d'aide.  
  
Majin la remercia vivement et commença à regarder ses nouveaux camarades. Comme la Chine lui manquait. Mais elle était ici pour pouvoir poursuivre ses études dans les meilleures conditions. Bien sûr, son anglais était parfait, puisqu'elle ll'avait appris avec acharnement durant ses 3 premières années d'études à Xing Qu Tan NDA prononcé Sin (in à la anglaise) Chu Tan), son ancienne école.  
  
Majin fit peu à peu la connaissance de ses nouveaux camarades. Après le déjeuner, une jeune fille vint la voir, elle se présenta :  
  
Bonjour, je suis Célé Eni, je suis en 4eme année et toi?  
  
M : Majin Fang, je viens de Chine, et je suis aussi en 4eme année.  
  
C : Bienvenue en tout cas  
  
M : tu sais ce que veut dire Célé en chinois? Enfin une traduction approximative? (NDA : c pas du tout vrai, j'invente, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire).  
  
Célé sourit  
  
C : je veux bien. Ca veut dire tarée?  
  
Majin rigola  
  
M : Non ça veut dire Lune, et si y'a quelqu'un de tarée ici, c'est moi!  
  
C : hihi, c'est joli lune! Bah alors je suis une lune! Et pourquoi tu dis être tarée? Moi j'aime bien les tarées tu sais!  
  
M : bah comme ça, j'ai tjs eu des petits dédoublements de personnalités, mais suis gémaux, donc je me dis que c'est normal!  
  
C : Moi aussi je suis gémaux, et tarée autant que gémaux! T'es née quand??? Moi c'est le 12 juin!  
  
M : et bien moi c'est le 10, je suis plus vieille que toi, lune!  
  
C : vi mon grand soleil!  
  
Majin l'a regarda d'un air interrogateur  
  
C : bah je trouve que ça te va bien soleil, et puis comme ça, on est complémentaires.  
  
M : surement!  
  
Majin regarda sa montre et dit affolée : olala, je vais être en retard pour mon premier cours moi!!  
  
J'ai cours de sorts avec les serpentards, je sais même pas ou c'est. :s  
  
C : bah je vais t'y conduire, je suis de Serpentard, comme ça, on pourra parler en chemin...  
  
Chapitre 2 : Intégration et altercation  
  
Majin et sa nouvelle amie Célé, allèrent en cours de sortilèges. Majin parut très surprise de la taille de son nouveau professeur, puisqu'au premier abord, elle ne le remarqua point (NDA : en bref c'est un nain, je tourne ça joliment, pour pas choquer les personnes de petites tailles et qu'elles me collent après un procès pour usage de vocabulaire dégradant ).  
  
Majin, après s'être présentée au professeur alla s'assoir à côté de Célé, qui se trouvait elle-même à coté de Séphora, qui se trouvait elle-même à côté de Magnolia.(NDA : c bon, y'a de persos à présenter côté serps, juste Séphy et magno )  
  
Majin eu le droit à un regard bizarre de la part des pouffy's (NDA : c comme ça que j'appelle les élèves de Poufsouffle ), qui ne s'attendait pas que la nouvelle élève pactise avec les serpentards avec qui ils étaient en gueguerre pour la coupe des 4 maisons. En guise de réponse, Majin leur sourit.  
  
Pendant tout le cours, elle apprit à connaitre Séphora, dit Séphy, qu'elle surnomma Pastewk, car celle-ci adorait les pastèques, comme Célé d'ailleurs. Majin apprit aussi à connaitre Magnolia, dit Magno, ou Lia, mais Majin décida de l'appeler son tit macaron, car en la voyant, elle eu envie d'un délicieux macaron, comme seuls savent le faire les français.  
  
Majin s'entendait très bien avec ces 3 serpentards, et regrettait presque même de ne pas être allée à Serpentard.  
  
Le cours passa avec une vitesse éclair. Majin fut interrogée pour un sort de servant à attiré les objets vers soit, plus connu sous le nom de Accio. Elle se leva et dit alors, en faisant des gestes précis pointant la plume de sa baguette :  
  
Wuqutiowo (NDA : ça veut rien dire, mais ces mots sont réellements chinois, mais n'ont aucun sens ici, car forme une phrase débile, style charabia :D)  
  
La classe la regarda interloquée, commença à rire, mais stopa quand elle vit que la plume se déplaçait selon les désirs de Majin, la plume attérit dans la main de celle-ci. Celui-ci sembla un peu géné, se gratta la tête et dit :  
  
Bien miss Fang, mais la prochaine fois utilisée la formule anglaise je vous pris.  
  
M : désolé professeur, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de vos formules.  
  
A la fin du cours, elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire aurevoir à ses nouvelles amies, qu'elle fut attirée par Hannah, qui semblait interloquée par le comportement de Majin :  
  
H : Pourquoi tu pactise avec l'ennemie?  
  
M : bah quoi? Elles sont sympas, j'aime beaucoup Lune, Pastewk et macaron, tu devrais apprendre à les connaitre!  
  
H : c ki elles? dit elle avec un regard ebetée  
  
M : Bah Célé, Séphy et Magno(lia)!  
  
H : fais attention à elles, nous sommes en tête de la coupe des 4 maisons (regard interloquée de Majin, alors Hannah, lui expliqua (NDA : je passe l'explication reportez-vous aux livres si vous savez pas ce que c'est vous êtes une bande d'incultes de Potter )) et donc elles essayeront de t'entrainer à faire des bétises, pour que Serpentard soit 1er  
  
M : mais nan, t'es parano! Elles sont vraiment sympas! Rhooooooooo! Me demande pourquoi le tas de chiffon (NDA : choixpeau) m'as mise dans cette maison, là poufdouffle  
  
H : C'est POUFSOUFFLE ET SOIS FIERE DE TA MAISON (NDA : Hannah, a un coté très mais très raleur, il faut s'y faire )  
  
M : rolola, calme! Poufsouffle, ok. Moi je veux bien être fière de ma maison, faut-il encore que je l'a connaisse. Les premiers à être venus me voir, on été des serps, et à part toi, aucun de ta maison regard noir d'Hannah heu de notre maison Hannah sembla satisfaite de la réctification n'est venue me voir  
  
H en souriant écoute, là les cours sont terminés, je vais pouvoir te présenter aux pouffy's, et que tu es ton nom de baptême Majin fit un regard l'air de dire, mais elle est folle, c ki les pouffy's?  
  
H tjs souriante, ayant vu la tête de Majin : Pouffy's = ceux de notre maison ;) et pour ton nom de baptême tu verras assez vite  
  
Allez vient monte!  
  
Hannah l'entraina alors vers leur salle commune, en passant par les fameux escaliers de Poudlard.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le baptême  
  
Après s'être pris 3 rampes d'escaliers, 6 marches trouées et avoir manqué de tombé 20 fois à cause des escaliers mouvant, et sauvée 20 fois par Hannah, habituée aux escaliers (NDA : et oui mon perso est une pas douée de la life, comme moi d'ailleurs XD), Majin arriva enfin dans sa salle commune avec 36 minutes et 83 secondes environ de retard. Elle découvrit alors une salle aux couleurs jaunes et noires, parsemées de poufs moelleux. Les pouffy's attendaient Majin, ils étaient tous rassembler. Cédric Diggory, vint d'abord se présenter, il était beau comme un dieu (NDA : dans ma fic, cédi est vivant :p). Il lui dit  
  
Bonjour, je suis Cédric Diggory 5eme année, préfet de pouf et toi ?  
  
Majin fondit littéralement en entendant sa voix suave, et dit en bafouillant Mafin, euh nan Majin Fanlg, heu Fang elle lui fit un sourire il dit alors Enchantée   
  
Les présentations se poursuivirent, il y avait chez les pouffy's : Karine Loréal dit Koala, Mia Cenedril, dit Mia (NDA : avec Hannah c'est la seule qui respecte pas la règle des surnoms dite plus loin), Marie Suerte, dite Mariesue, Lucilianne Clipperton dite Clilianne, Lynx Patchanga dit Patly, Riley Summers dit Suley (NDA : dsl aux autres pouffy's, mais je pouvais pas tous vous citez, déjà que là le lecteur avec tous ces noms commcent à s'endormir, je veux pas le perdre mdr , mais vous êtes dans mon cœur).  
  
Après ces présentations Hannah dit :  
  
Maintenant c'est l'heure de ton baptême  
  
Majin s'attendit à se prendre un seau d'eau sur la tête et dit : pleaseuh j'aime pas l'eau froide sur la tête  
  
Les pouffy's éclatèrent de rire, et Patly se prit de la part de Mia un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, Patly expliqua à Majin : Y'a que moi qui m'en prends des seaux d'eau ! Alors no souci ! (NDA : Patly à l'habitude et l'eau n'est pas si froide que ça ))  
  
Alors Majin lui balança un seau d'eau sur la tête, pour lui signifiée qu'elle avait compris. Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Patly.  
  
Majin se sentit enfin de Poufsouffle, après avoir vu que tous les pouffy's étaient aussi tarée qu'elle. Elle se dit que le bout de tissus (NDA : choixponounet adoré d'amoureux que j'aimeux) l'a bien répartie qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.  
  
Puis Riley pris la parole : Maintenant on va te trouver un aie Hannah venait de balancer une casserole sur la tête de Suley (NDA : Riley se prend toujours des casseroles sur la tête, il a l'habitude et ça tête est à l'épreuve des casseroles mdr)  
  
Hannah pris alors la parole et dit :  
  
à Majin   
  
On va donc te trouver ton surnom de baptême, car tous pouffy's a un surnom qui lui est propre, moi c'est Nana. Chaque surnom est composé d'une syllabe de son prénom et d'une de son nom, Mia et moi-même sommes des exceptions, car les surnoms proposés n'étaient pas satisfaisant... aux pouffy's Bon quelqu'un à des proposition ?  
  
Riley voulu prendre la parole mais se prit une casserole de la part d'Hannah. Alors Cédric (dit Cédi) prit la parole :  
  
Majin a eu sans le vouloir une proposition de surnom, elle a dit tout à l'heure Mafin, vous en pensez quoi ?  
  
Riley dit : Moi je suis d'acc une cocotte minute lui atterrit sur la tête (NDA : Riley se reçoit toujours pleins de trucs sur la tête, mais à une tête résistante, alors allez pas me faire un procès pour maltraitance de perso -)  
  
Hannah dit alors Non, c'est trop proche du prénom. après un instant de réflexion Pourquoi pas Mafafa ?  
  
Tout le monde se mit d'accord sur Mafafa et pour sceller le baptême, Hannah fit apparaître une pile de crêpes au nut, dont elle mangea la majeur parti. Majin réussit quand même a en mange une, après une bataille acharnée avec nana. (NDA : les crêpes au nut est un autre délire pouffy's, si jamais vous devez vous faire pardonner, donner à celui dont vous voulez vous faire pardonner une assiette de crêpes au nut, ça marche hihi!)  
  
La fête tourna court, quand Hannah, n'eut plus de crêpes au nut, et décida que la fête devait se terminer. Pour ne pas avoir à subir une célébrissime colère d'Hannah râleuse en chef, tous les pouffy's lui obéirent. Majin alla alors dans son dortoir, avec les autres pouffy's de 4eme année (Mia, Nana, Koala, Marisue). Majin défit ses affaires et s'allongea sur son lit, repensant à sa première journée ici. Un rayon de lune vint lui taquiner le visage, elle sourit dans le noir, étant la seule encore éveillée, pensant à Célé, sa première toute nouvelle amie, sa lune. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte avec le doux sentiment d'être enfin à la maison, bercée par les rayons de lune.  
  
Chap 4 Continuation d'une année scolaire bien entamée  
  
Les jours se passèrent, et la fin de l'année arriva bientôt avec les examens de fin d'année.  
  
Ses examens, elle les réussi sans grande difficulté, à part qu'elle mis les noms chinois de sorts ou de métamorphose quand elle ne s'en souvenait plus en anglais, ce qui du causer une grande imcompréhension aux correcteurs.  
  
Majin entretenait une grande complicité avec sa Lune (NDA :si vous savez pas qui c'est filé me relire les chapitres et avec des reviews au passage) et bien sur la pastexk et le tit macaron!  
  
Maintenant Majin était aussi très proche d'Hannah, car elles s'étaient découvertes des donts de raleuses en communs.  
  
Quand l'année se termina, les pouffy's étaient aux anges! Ils avaient gagnés la coupe des 4 maisons et la coupe de Quidditch ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis 10 ans aux pouffy's!!  
  
Les vacances arrivèrent enfin. Et Majin fut triste de repartir en Chine, pour l'été, même si elle savait qu'elle reviendrait dans 2 mois, et que sa famille lui manquait. Mais Majin s'était faite une seconde famille ici, avec tous les pouffy's et pleura comme une enfant en faisant ses au revoir aux pouffy's et aussi à sa pastewk, son macaron. Le plus dur pour elle fut de quitter sa lune, mais elles se promirent de se hibouter chaque jour, durant la soirée en l'honneur de leurs anniversaires, qui fut plus qu'arrosée!  
  
5eme chapitre : Ze rentrée  
  
Majin revint après des vacances bien agitées à Poudlard, elle semblait triste, ne plus avoir la même joie de vivre.  
  
Quand Majin vit Célé, elle essaya de paraitre normale, mais Célé lui sauta au cou et dit : pk tu m'as pas écrit cet été??? J'ai attendu tes hiboux, je t'en ai envoyés 6 par mois, tu m'aimes plus ou quoi????  
  
Majin : je n'ai jamais reçu tes hiboux, mais parents ont du les confisqués. essaye de ne pas éclater en sanglots  
  
C : bah pk? Sont cons ou quoi?  
  
M : éclate en sanglots c'est fort qu'elle  
  
C : faut pas pleurer g dit kwa de mal?  
  
M : sèche ses larmes ce n'est pas ça, c'est que mes parents ont voulu me marier de foce cet été, ils ne voulaient que je quitte la chine, que je reste, pour être une bonne fille. Et j'ai du m'enfuir, j'ai voyagé pendant 2 semaines avant d'arriver enfin à Pékin ou j'ai pu arriver en Angleterre. Mais mes parents m'en veulent, ils m'ont répudiés éclate de nouveau en sanglots  
  
C : l'a prends ds ses bras mais faut pas pleurer, mwa g de parents et je me suis faite fiancée de force par Orphée, mais je me marierais pas, j'ai juste acceptée pour avoir la paix, et t'as bien fait, tu verras, tu auras vite une autre famille crois-moi. Allez pleure pas, tu vas me faire pleurer sinon  
  
M : merci lune sèche ces larmes et respire un bon coup tu me promet de le dire à personne???  
  
C : bien sur, une amie c'est fait pour ça ;)  
  
M : bon j'y vais, g une faim de loup (NDA : mdr pour ce qu'il lui arrivera tard)  
  
Célé et Majin allèrent dans la grande salle et se séparent à l'entrée pour rejoindre leurs tables respectivent.  
  
Majin salua les pouffy's et regarda la répartition que faisait le vieux bout de chiffon (elle arrivait tjs pas à retenir le nom de ce machin informe à son gout).  
  
Après avoir vu pleins de nouveaux pouffy's venus grossirent les rangs pouffysiens. Dumbledore annonça alors maison par maison les préfets et sous- prefets. Avant de les annoncer il dit : A cause des récents évènements (NDA pour mwa cédi est po mort c un autre un serd na!) j'ai décidé avec les professeurs de nommés des sous-préfets et sous-préfetes qui aideront les préfèts dans leurs taches, pour que nous puissions mieux surveiller Poudlard et agir en cas d'attaque. Les sous- préfets peuvent être nommés à partir de la 4eme année et sont jugés comme les préfets pour leurs valeurs, leurs résultats scolaires. Cette année, j'ai décidé de ne nommer que des sous-préfets et sous-préfètes de 5eme année, car cette année les 5emes années sont particulièrement excellent et j'aurais trop de mal à choisir les préfets et préfètes sinon.  
  
Majin cru rêver quand elle entendit son nom pour la place de sous-préfète étant ainsi l'assistante de la préfète Hannah et pouvant ainsi se rapprocher de Cédric le beau préfet de Poufsouffle elu préfet en chef (loveuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx).  
  
Majin mangea comme 2 (NDA bientot ça sera normal -). Elle se fit féliciter par les pouffy's et alla sur ordre de Dumbledore rejoindre la salle des préfets et sous-préfets pour prendre ses ordres. Après une réunion ronflante (NDA : bah vi). Cédric l'a prit par la main en sortant et l'emmena dans un coin. Il lui dit à l'oreille : Mafafa, j'ai pensé à toi tout l'été. J'aimerais bien que tu sortes avec moi. M : sortir avec toi? Késako? Aller faire du shopping? (NDA : je rappelle que Majin vient d'une famille chinoise traditionnelle) C éclate de rire non je veux dire que tu sois ma petite amie, mon amoureuse clin d'oeil puis l'embrasse M : rougie mais tu n'es pas avec tristana? C : non, je suis avec toi, j'ai rompu, nous ne nous accordions M : rougie tu n'aurais pas pu rompre pour moi, j'en vaux pas la peine C : oh que si l'embrasse encore sur la bouche M : rougit encore , puis lui rend un petit baiser timide 


End file.
